Sleeping With The Light On
by Lolita Lolly Lips
Summary: Near hears Matt compleating his music coursework, something about these lyrics seem familiar... Implied MattxNear fluff Songfic Rated T for language


Mello had actually done it. He'd left. Near didn't believe that he would actually leave, his world was here. Then again, he'd always suspected that L and Matt were the only things keeping him here.

It had been a week now, and Near was still adjusting to not having to check every corner in case the blonde was in a particularly bad mood. He was walking through the hallways toward his room when he came to a sudden halt. He looked around and found himself outside room 103, Matt's room. The reason he had stopped was because he had heard something. A gentle tune coming from within the room. He stood there listening, when he heard someone, possible Matt, starting to sing.

_"Along she came  
With her picture  
Put it in a frame  
So I won't miss her  
Got on a plane  
From London Heathrow  
It seems such a shame"_

Near listened carefully to the words. It didn't take him long to figure out exactly what this song was about.

_"I feel her slipping through my fingers  
Now she's gone  
I'm sleeping with the light on"_

'Just as I thought.' Mused Near, sighing sadly to himself. He hated thinking Matt was so terribly hurt like that.

_"And shocks went through my veins  
Now that she's gone  
I'm sleeping with the light on"_

Near gathered up the courage to knock on Matt's door gently. Maybe too gently, because Matt didn't stop playing.

_"Heard she's engaged  
Spoke to her best friend  
No ones to blame  
Here's wear it all ends  
And I feel the pain  
'Cos I'm without her  
I feel the pain"_

Near knocked a little louder. Matt clearly heard this time, because the music stopped. "Yes?" came Matt's voice from the other side of the door. Near pushed the door open to see Matt, sitting on his bed with his back against the wall, guitar in his lap and eyes, not covered by goggles, bizarrely, puffy and red from crying.

Matt saw who was at his door and looked back at his guitar. "What do you want, Near?" he asked.

Near stepped into the room and closed the door. "I heard you playing. It's really good." He said, reaching up to twirl his hair.

"Yeah? Thanks, it's my coursework for music." replied Matt, wiping his face. "Wanna hear it all, from beginning to end?"

Near simply nodded and Matt stood up and began to play the introduction to his song, gently running his fingers over the strings of his guitar.

_"Along she came  
With her picture  
Put it in a frame  
So I won't miss her  
Got on a plane  
From London Heathrow  
It seems such a shame_

I feel her slipping through my fingers  
Now she's gone  
I'm sleeping with the light on  
And shocks went through my veins  
Now that she's gone  
I'm sleeping with the light on

Heard she's engaged  
Spoke to her best friend  
No ones to blame  
Here's wear it all ends  
And I feel the pain  
Cos im without her  
I feel the pain

I feel her slipping through my fingers  
Now she's gone  
I'm sleeping with the light on  
And shocks went through my veins  
Now that she's gone  
I'm sleeping with the light on

I see the sign  
With a different light  
And words cannot describe the way I'm felling  
Cos I've been searching in my head  
For the words I thought she said  
For to long

I feel her slipping through my fingers  
Now she's gone  
I'm sleeping with the light on  
And shocks went through my veins  
Now that she's gone  
I'm sleeping with the light on"

Matt played the last few notes of the song and put his guitar down on his bed. Wiping a few stray tears from his eyes he looked back at Near. "Like it?" he asked.

Near gave a sad smile. "It's really sad." He said, still twirling his hair.

"So am I right now" Mumbled Matt.

"Mello was foolish to leave you behind."

"I hate him! I really do, I fucking hate him!"

"Don't hate him Matt. You have every right to be angry, but don't hate him."

Matt bit his lip and tried his hardest to hold back the tears that were building up. He felt himself jump slightly when a pair of skinny arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He turned his head to see Near clamped around him. "N-Near… what…?" he stuttered.

Near smiled and snuggled into Matt, breathing in his warm scent. "Matt looked like he needed a hug. I'm not Mello, but still, if you need a hug, I'm here!" he said, quietly.

"Thank you, Near…"

Author's Notes: I would like to start by saying that I am not really a fan of this pairing, but I am also not a fan of backing down from dares! I HATE YOU, VIGO!  
Ok, another thing, I'm not really a massive Busted fan, just this song! And I know Mello never got engaged or all that sh*t but the first verse of the song is so fitting!  
I do not, nor ever will own Death Note or its characters or Busted.


End file.
